


Fresh Blood

by caffeinechesters



Series: SPN Drabbles/Ficlets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters





	Fresh Blood

Dean finds Sam in a dirty abandoned house near the outskirts of the city. His light color shirt is speckled in blood and his manic smile (lips, teeth, mouth, everything) is pomegranate red. There are bodies of the derelicts by his feet, but Dean doesn't notice. Dean closes in, zeroing in on that Cheshire smile and the red, red blood everywhere; he kisses Sam, smearing the blood across their lips, faces, and goes lower and lower until Dean's is on his knees. Smiling he asks,"Save one for me?"


End file.
